


Trifecta

by Medie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three directors learn the same lesson that Ducky's known all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trifecta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinity_clare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=trinity_clare).



He can see it about thirty seconds in. Jethro comes back from Baltimore with a small smile that's just this side of smirk. He's known the man just long enough to know that look means trouble.

"Something to share?" he asks when Gibbs turns in a report.

"Maybe," Gibbs says, smile widening just so. The man is extraordinarily pleased with himself and Tom actually considers being nervous. Nothing makes Gibbs this pleased with himself. He's on the verge of asking when Gibbs adds, "Take a few days to see if anything'll come of it."

Anything does.

It's the weekend and change, maybe a day or two into the week (he's spent half of it in MTAC and damned if he can keep track of the days in there), when Special Agent Antonia DiNozzo makes her debut as Gibbs' new probie. She's sharp-eyed and eager, but masks it well with the markedly lazy demeanor of an experienced investigator. He takes the measure of her, reads over her file, and has to grudgingly admit that Gibbs might be right about this one.

But, "This is going to be trouble."

It's obvious in the way the two watch each other. DiNozzo's eyes track Gibbs' every movement, though most would never know it, and Gibbs returns the favour all without lifting an eye.

"Perhaps," Doctor Mallard says, looking down, "but they do have quite the chemistry about them, don't you think?"

"Yes," he agrees, "That's what's going to be trouble."

*

Ducky's the first one to meet up with her. She's not quite sure how he manages it, but Jen's not really interested in questioning it. Chalking it up to Ducky being Ducky, she just smiles and collects a hug in lieu of a hello. They chat, talk back and forth about nothing and everything, and there's a hesitance there that starts niggling at the back of her neck.

"All right, Ducky," she says, gentle as can be, "out with it. What's wrong?'

Ducky's eyebrows raise, all innocence, and he tries for a smile. A poor approximation is the best he can produce, not at all convincing, and he gives in with a sigh. "You must prepare yourself, Jennifer," he says. "Some things change not at all, and others -- " He breathes out, "Well, you'll see for yourself."

She doesn't understand a word of it. Instinct tells her it's about Jethro, but she can't even begin to imagine what , so Jen waits. It's not long after that Ducky's words become achingly clear.

Gibbs might be the first one out of the elevator, but he doesn't get far before a voice calls out a "Hang on, Boss!" and a tall blonde is hot-footing it after him, balancing two coffees with a phone to her ear. She trades cheerful insults with the person on the other end of the line and then shoots a pleading look Jethro's way.

He flashes something that might be a grin then grabs the phone, flipping it shut. "McGee?"

"In transit," she says with a grin. "There was babbling, possibly some tears, but that was the gist of it."

He nods and takes the coffee. It's all perfectly innocent, professional if casual, but Jen sees it as clear as her grandmother's crystal. The truth laid bare in every move and action. There's an air of possession, connection, that speaks of claims laid, but not acted upon, and when the blonde looks up, it's with a easy confidence that seals the deal.

Ducky reads the truth in her gaze the next time they meet. His response is a sympathetic sigh and a brushed touch against her back.

"It's just as well," he says, sometime later, "In your position, you can hardly afford the whispers."

He's right and Jen knows it. She can't. She's the first woman in this job and she has to make it count. It's the truth, but that doesn't make it any easier.

"Just as well," she tells herself and tries to mean it. "Just as well."

*

"Oh, hell no."

He'd known from go that Gibbs and DiNozzo were going to be a problem. If Jenny's silence hadn't said volumes, than the NCIS grapevine definitely had. Consensus was, if they weren't sleeping together, they ought to be. All in all, if there hadn't been a mole hunt in the offing, the reassignment would have happened anyway.

At least, that'd been the plan. Rules were rules, even if Gibbs only seemed to follow his own.

"You might find yourself regretting your decision, Director," Ducky had warned, sounding almost amused. "Jethro's never dealt well with change. Change involving Antonia even less so."

"Well, he's just going to have to get used to it." The assignment to the Ronald Reagan is the farthest he can get her - barring Baghdad - but it'll have to do for the moment. "They're a problem, Ducky. The whole damn organization knows about it."

"They know what they want to know," Ducky had said. He'd shifted his posture. "Whatever it is that you're up to, Director, you may find it wholly unsuccessful so long as Antonia is at sea."

Jenny had sworn that, most days, Ducky was the only one with a clue. Damned if Leon didn't have to agree with her. With DiNozzo, Gibbs is an stubborn, unrepentant and a completely unreasonable asshole; without her, he's all that times ten and determined as all hell to get her back.

"Let's be clear," he says, refusing to capitulate even if that's exactly what he's doing, "this was always going to happen. This isn't -- "

"I know," Gibbs says, cutting him off. "I don't care. Just get her back here." If he's expecting satisfaction or gloating, Leon doesn't get it. Instead, it's a quietly uttered, "Please."

He's not doing this for either of them. He isn't.

Leon signs the transfer papers. Now, maybe, he'll be able to get some peace and quiet around here.


End file.
